


Gavin may be a good detective, but he's still a mess CRINGEWORTHY TBH

by Itsyaboispice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human) is Terrible, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Elijah Kamski, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Bondage, Sort Of, Sub Gavin Reed, Teasing, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Touch-Starved, cringeworthy tbh, old fic, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsyaboispice/pseuds/Itsyaboispice
Summary: Gavin Reed was sent on a mission to prove the theories that Cyberlife willingly and on purpose programmed deviancy into many, if not all, androids.He proves this theory is the thruth, but his work was done messy when infiltrating the cyberlife tower and its systems, causing him to be hunted down and captured by their latest model, the RK900.





	Gavin may be a good detective, but he's still a mess CRINGEWORTHY TBH

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I wrote this, it started as a short drabble, anyways enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: This is very old and kinda cringy lmao

Detective Reed had been sent on a recent, top secret, case- well, mission. He was sent to find out some secrets of Cyberlife, there had been a lot of theories about deviancy being intentionally programmed into androids before the DPD even thought about investigating the matter and Fowler had assigned Gavin to figure that out, since he was quite reliable when it came to these kinds of topics, whether he was stubborn or not, Gavin was good at his job.

What Reed didn't know was that his cover was blown and they had sent an RK to hunt him down, so, as always he was at home with his guard down as he relaxed after a stressful day of work. He was currently seated on his couch, lightly intoxicated as he held a half empty glass of vodka in one hand, his TV playing as a background noise as he had stopped paying attention to the screen at all, zoning out a bit as he felt the stress and adrenaline from today fade away. He hoped the calm and relaxed feeling would stay forever or, at least, a little while. When Cyberlife heard that someone was getting secret information about them, they sent out an RK900 to find the person. It didn't take long for it to localize Detective Gavin Reed, a detective working for the Detroit Police Department... The android's mission was to hunt him down and silence him so the information couldn't get to the citizens, if it would this could be a major issue for Cyber life. RK wasn't given the task to kill him but he could if he had to, he was told to 'Silence him by any means' which, obviously, included violence and possibly other types of torture.

The information was about deviants and that Elijah Kamski, the creator of all androids, might have coded them to be deviants. Cyberlife knew that if the people heard this, the company would break. People were scared of deviants due to the news only. The android was given a gun and handcuffs and it made it's way to Detective Reed's place. Of course it had kept him under surveillance and waited for the right moment to fulfill his mission. The detective was alone and at home. The android walked up to the detective's apartment and stopped at his front door. Should it just break the door open? Or should it ring the bell? RK decided to do it less loud so he rang the doorbell, pulling the gun out and waiting for the man to open up.

'It should be easy to overpower him', was what he thought and he wasn't that wrong. He was designed to be better and stronger than humans. The RK quickly preconstructed the situation to be well prepared while he waited patiently. The detective finished his drink quietly, slowly getting up as he heard the door bell ring, he raised a brow.  
'Who the hell?' Is all that he could think about, nevertheless he headed to his door, shoving one of his cats aside so he wouldn't trip. He then tried to fix his mess he called hair so he would look at least a little presentable before he opened the door. "What do you w-" he got cut off by himself as he stepped back, fuck, fuck, fuck- he panicked realizing it was a Cyberlife android, The android walked towards the man, pointing the gun at him. "Better be quiet Detective Reed." he said threatening, his voice cold. "Or I'll have to neutralize you." The RK closed the door behind him, keeping his eyes on Gavin. "If you cooperate, this will be much easier for both of us."

Gavin mentally cursed at himself for being discovered, it was probably due to his reckless behavior, he might be good at his job but he sure as hell couldn't outsmart Cyberlife, no one can except maybe Elijah Kamski. He glared at the android, "Why the fuck are you here?" He hissed, just to buy some time as he stepped back some more, trying to figure a way out.  
"You should know Detective Reed." the android answered coldly as he kept walking towards the detective.

"You know too much." RK kept his gaze on the man almost like he was staring right into his soul.

Gavin felt a shiver sent down his spine at the cold tone of the android in front of him, he grit his teeth, what he was about to do could potentially get him killed, or harmed at least, but the detective risked it, not caring about any consequences of his actions and quickly grabbed a knife from his coat pocket he always had on him in case of danger. He went straight in for the RK's thirium pump as he went to stab the android, but the RK900 was quick to grab Gavin's wrist and to unarm him before he could get the knife into his core. He used the backside of the gun to hit Gavin, strong enough to knock him on the floor and kicked the knife away, out of reach for the detective. "You're either a very brave man or just stupid." the android growled, clearly annoyed at the man's actions. Gavin cursed as he got unarmed by the RK model, grunting as he got knocked down, he wasn't unconscious yet though, he was quick to roll onto his back and attempted to get up, "Shut up you over-sized toaster" he hissed, clearly pissed off at the RK900

The RK leaned down, grabbed the detective by his throat and pulled him back on his feet aggressively, not caring if it hurt the man. He pushed him against a wall before grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. "Stop struggling Reed." he said lowly. "I'm stronger and faster than you." he whispered into his ear with a low growl in his chest.

The brunette squirmed and struggled as the RK grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs in the process as he reached for the androids wrist, but his hands were quickly pinned above his head, he growled a bit. The whisper made him shudder, a shiver crawling under his skin and down his spine as he struggled against the other's grip, "F-fuck you" he managed to get out despite being held by his throat, his words sounding weaker than usual as he choked a bit.

The android ignored the insult and removed the hand on Gavin's throat to get out some handcuffs. He used them to cuff Gavin's hands but he didn't release them yet, not trusting what the man would do next after the stunt with the pocket knife he pulled earlier.

"Are you going to behave or do I really have to knock you out first?" he asked with a growl. Gavin growled and of course struggled as the RK got handcuffs and cuffed his hands, "I don't know, Toaster, are you going to have to knock me out first?" He replied like the smart ass he was as he glared at the android aggressively as he struggled again. "I don't want to but your leaving me no other choice. Stop. fucking. struggling." the RK said, slightly raising his voice as he increased the pressure on Gavin's wrists. He was getting impatient with the man and it showed. The detective flinched as the RK raised his voice, he had to prevent himself from whining as the pressure on his wrists hurt as the android increased it. He had to hold in a grin as well, he was definitely getting under the androids skin now and it amused him.

"I'm asking you again... Are you going to behave?" the android asked, getting calmer again. "I don't have to hurt you if you do so."

Gavin rolled his eyes, "Hell I don't fucking know if I will, you're basically going to take me somewhere against my will" he said irritated, "So yeah, Wouldn't be so fucking weird if I did struggle, would it?" he added glaring at the RK. The RK900 hesitated for a moment before letting go of Gavin's wrists and taking a step back. He was prepared if the man might try something again. "Follow me. They want to talk to you." he said coldly. Gavin chuckled, "You really think I'd follow you like that?" He said amused as he went to try and damage the android again or at least try to obtain the gun in the Rk's hands.

The android was yet again well prepared for Gavin's attack and pushed him back against the wall. He pressed the gun against his the man's cheek and growled. "Stop testing me. I am allowed to shoot you but I'd rather take you there alive. So you better start cooperating."

Gavin flinched and growled, "I'll start cooperating once you knock me the fuck out, Like hell I'm going to obey a piece of scrap metal like you" he hissed as he tried to squirm away from the gun that was pressed against his cheek.

"Fine." the android said through gritted teeth and stepped back every so slightly. He used the gun to hit Gavin's temple, hard enough to knock him out but not hard enough to cause any serious damage. He didn't let him drop on the ground either but picked him up and carried him out. Outside the building, a car was already waiting for them. The RK sat the detective down on the backseat and got into the car himself. They drove to the CyberLife tower and as they arrived two guards dragged Gavin out of the car. They tied him up properly on a chair in a dark room which was supposed to be a storage room. After they were done, they left him there all alone.

The male shut his eyes tightly as he expected the blow to his temple, flinching before he lost his consciousness and went limp, he would've probably gained some damage if the RK hadn't caught him before he hit the ground. It was completely silent in his apartment except for maybe one of his cats meowing, concerned for it's owner as he got taken away to a hidden location, a storage room in Cyberlife. After maybe an hour or something around that time the detective woke up, groaning softly.

"Finally, you're awake." the familiar cold voice of the android sounded. He walked around the chair and came to a stop behind the detective. But the android wasn't the only one in the room. There was a tall man in a suit, staying in front of the tied man.

Gavin of course growled slightly and struggled against his ties, his instincts telling him to get the hell out of the place he was as soon as possible, he shuddered at the cold tone of the androids voice it sounded so non-human yet human at the same time it was unsettling.

"Detective Gavin Reed..." the man in the suit started talking. "I'm really sorry about this but you shouldn't have pried about things that aren't your business." the man sounded friendly but cold at the same time. "Take care of him, we need his word." Is all the man mumbled to the RK as he looked at the tied up detective before leaving the room.

The RK gave the man a nod before looking back at Gavin. "You're making this difficult for yourself Reed." he said and the android took out a knife, pressing the blade against Gavin's cheek. "So tell me... How many people know about your investigation?" the RK900 asked.

Gavin tensed up the moment he felt the blade pressed against his cheek, great! First a gun and now a knife! He thought sarcastically as he seemed unimpressed and kept his mouth shut tight as he just stared at the empty room in front of him, not even looking back at the android that was stood behind his chair. As if he was saying 'try me' or something along those lines...

This only earned a deep cut in his cheek, causing the detective to flinch as hiss in pain as he felt the blood run down his cheek and drip off his chin, "Let's try that again, shall we Detective?" The RK900 said in a sickening and venomous sweet tone.

"Fuck you, tin can." The tied up man just hissed back, only to squirm and cursing in pain as he felt the androids nail dig into the wound, he gasped a bit as the RK held tightly onto Gavin's chin, digging deeper into the wound slowly.

"Wrong. Answer." The android said, irritated and intimidating. The RK then tilted Gavin's head up a bit, "See those cameras?" He said, the detective could basically hear the smirk in its- his voice and it pissed him off, "We can use all of this footage against you, Reed..." the android purred lowly.

The detective was definitely unamused at that and glared at the android and, as if it was automatically, the RK let go of Gavin's face roughly as if tossing it aside like some piece of trash.

This, of course, earned a growl from Gavin, but the android didn't seem impressed at it, instead the RK kicked the chair without using much effort causing the detective to fall on his side. He grunted, muttering some insults under his breath, but the detective still didn't speak.

"So, Reed, I've noticed you aren't much of a talker" the android said, a smirk still tugging at his lips, he circled the man slowly, playing with the now blood stained knife in his hand, he made sure the detective would regret his resistance by treating him like garbage and just a toy for his amusement.

The android crouched down in front of Gavin, looking down at the detective, grabbing his chin and tilting it a bit upward to look at him. The detective was about to make another snarky comment until the RK pressed his thumb past the man's lip, forcing his tongue down.

"Cat got your tongue?" The RK900 said with a smirk, of course the detective didn't reply much, only growling as his brows furrowed together.

After maybe a second the android let out a soft, amused, chuckle, he was actually enjoying the way the detective reacted to his actions because he knew he got under Gavin's skin. Once the RK let go of the man's tongue he wiped off any saliva on it on the detective's cheek, ignoring the insults that poured from the others mouth.

The RK900 then pulled Gavin up again, by his hair, earning a pathetic whine from the tied up man, not that the android responded to it though, he just stared at the male with his cold blue eyes without any emotion other than maybe a spark of amusement. A soft hum escaped the androids lip as he held the sharp blade of the knife and pressed it against the detectives throat gently, not splitting the skin and drawing blood just yet, his other hand still pulling on Gavin's hair, making sure the male was visible for the two cameras watching them.

Gavin was RK900's toy and he wanted to make sure it showed, he wasn't being looked down upon anymore or treated as something less than human, he was in control as the male squirmed under the ties and the androids grip and it made sense to the machine.

"Has anyone told you that looking pathetic like this suits you, detective?" He said gently scraping the blade down the man's throat and stopping at his collarbone, his shirt one second away from tearing as Gavin felt a shiver go down his spine. He didn't dare to move, the android could slit his throat in a second, maybe less.

The RK didn't seem satisfied as the detective's response, only a shudder wasn't enough, he tugged at the man's hair roughly, enough to make Gavin whimper in pain. "Answer me, Reed" he hissed close to his ear as he lightly dug the tip of the blade into the detectives chest. This earned a soft, pathetic, 'no' from the man, making the android let go of the fistful of hair a bit.

The android then released the pressure of the blade, only a small droplet of blood running down the detectives chest, lightly staining his shirt as the RK gave a satisfied hum. Despite this, he didn't stop just yet, he let the blade cut a delicate tracing of the detectives collarbone, shallow, but enough to draw blood and letting it roll down and stain his shirt.

Gavin's breath hitched the moment he felt the blade sink in his skin, the wound stung as he squirmed, hissing in pain. The android hummed softly as he continued to cut into the detectives skin, "Red suits you" he said with a slight, dark, chuckle as he made Gavin whine and squirm away intimidated.

Eventually, the android was done with damaging the detectives exposed neck and collarbones, he moved toward, not caring about any of the fabric of Gavin's shirt being in the way as he continued splitting open the skin, sometimes deep enough to leave a scar, which he did on purpose. He purred lowly as he circled the chair again, taking a good look at his work.

"You still don't want to talk, huh?"  
He said amused at the view of Gavin who grit his teeth, growling weakly and pathetic, as he bled in front of RK900. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're enjoying this treatment, Detective, but that's not true is it?" He added lowly as he stepped closer, leaning into his ear to make the man shudder, which he did, satisfying the android.

"Answer me, Reed" he whispered, which earned a whine from the other, obviously not wanting to talk, but he finally got the hint he should stop spitting insults at the RK, since, he had almost complete power over the man.

"You know, Gavin, You look like you belong in this position..." he started, circling the chair and gently sliding his hand up the detectives arm, shoulder and stopping at the side of his neck, he was closer to him now, "Pathetic and weak, perhaps even... desperate." He whispered.

Gavin shuddered, looking aside as if he was embarrassed, which the RK900 could confirm after a quick scan, heart beat quickened and his face heated up, resulting in a red tint to the man's skin... 'Cute.' the android thought, but didn't say much about it.  
Instead, he gently touched the cut he left on the detectives cheek, not hurting him for once.

"What's that look for, huh?" He said as he detective glared at him once hi finally looked at the android, his face flushed a shade of red as it was heated to the touch. "Want me to let you go?" The RK added, chuckling after as he noticed the glare weaken and a sparkle of hope in Gavin's eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." RK900 said amused at the reaction, he moved his hand from Gavin's cheek to run up through the detectives hair, lightly tugging it back, "In that case you'll have to behave for me." He whispered again as he put away his knife in the pocket of his jacket, purring slightly.  
The small whine/whimper the detective let out when RK gently tugged his hair made him grin, amused. This was going to be very entertaining.

"So, Gavin, I only have a few rules: you behave or you'll get hurt and don't, for the love of everything you hold dear, try to escape, okay?" He said in a soft yet demanding tone with a slight smirk, the detective seemed to hesitate, but nodded a yes. "Sorry, what was that?" The android teased, Gavin was quick to roll his eyes before answering with a "Yes." and the RK900 was satisfied with that answer, making sure all ways out were locked as he then untied the detective from the chair but leaving his wrists tied behind his back. Just in case.

Gavin let out a soft sigh of relief as his arms and legs were free, as far as that goes with his wrists behind his back, he then looked up as he saw RK900 stand in front of him, "Get up." He said and the detective hesitantly nodded, before getting up, flinching when he felt the fabric of his shirt rub against the wounds on his torso.

The RK900 model had a slight smile on his face as he watched the man stand up, he looked so fragile, which he was, every human was fragile. He seemed calm compared to the intimidated detective in front of him, he walked closer, a hand reaching out to gently trace and poke at the wounds in the others chest, just to hear him whimper.

He wondered if the human was able to make any other noise than the pathetic whimpers and whines, not that he disliked it, not at all, it was just a sudden curiosity that sparked in him. The android gently lifted Gavin's shirt up so he could access the cuts easily, he smiled at the sight, tracing each one gently, before he got to the ones lower on the man's stomach the detective squirmed away, probably due to the fact the RK was close to the man's waistband.

"Sensitive... interesting." Is all the RK900 muttered out, not sounding particularly cold or intimidating, he moved his other hand to Gavin's back, keeping him in place as he touched the sensitive spot again, he could hear the man inhale sharply and feel the muscle tense, wanting to squirm away again, but the android didn't allow it.

Gavin could feel the heat rise to his face and bit on the inside of his cheek, "T-the hell are you doing?" He said, he meant to have a slight bite at the sentence, but it didn't translate, however it was obvious that he was embarrassed though.

"Would you rather I'd not do this?" The android replied, his icey blue eyes staring at Gavin as if he was burning holes into his soul, despite this he continued touching the sensitive area around the waistband, "Because your reactions tell me otherwise, detective." RK900 added with a slight smirk. Gavin huffed a bit at that looking aside from the androids intense gaze, making the other grab his chin and look him in the eyes. "You're not saying you don't want me to, are you? I can't do a lot with silence, Reed."

This caused the detective to whine a bit, "J-just stop teasing me, tin can" he managed to get out, the RK900 knew the detective was an impatient man, but he didn't specifically seem very fond of that trait in other situations, this time however... the android didn't seem to mind. "See, talking isn't that hard, is it~?" The android replied smugly to which Gavin only replied with a huff.

The RK model chuckled softly, "But, alright, no more teasing, like you asked." He said softly as he gently let Gavin tilt his head to the side by putting his hand to his cheek and gently pushing, the android purred slightly at the detectives obedience.

Gavin didn't respond much but he quick heartbeat and red face was enough for the android as the RK900 model started to leave, surprisingly, gentle kisses on the man's neck, making sure he covered every inch of his skin in kisses. The plethora of kisses made Gavin tense at first as they surprised him, before he relaxed slowly, shuddering slightly as the RK got to a sensitive spot. Which made the RK grin against the surface of the detectives pale skin, however what Gavin hadn't expected is that the RK900, instead of staying gentle, bit down harshly, enough to draw blood from the mans neck. Gavin yelped, whining in pain as he whispered a soft curse under his breath. "You've been drinking, detective..." The android noted casually, "You should also get more iron in your systems, perhaps cut down on the caffeine as well." he added with a grin.

The android then suddenly pulled away, frowning, "I'm sorry, Reed, but I'm afraid something else requires my assistance." He said touching his LED that spun yellow, before smirking at Gavin, it was obvious the man was disappointed, "But don't worry..." he said pushing him back into the chair, "If you stay here and behave like a good boy for me, you'll get your reward."he finished and turned his back to the detective before heading out the room, leaving a very flustered and frustrated Gavin Reed behind, tied up and unamused.


End file.
